


It Started with Locked Eyes

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Itachi and his dango moments, Kissing, Multi, NSFW, OC is so kind to Kisame, POV First Person, Self Acceptance, Teasing, Threesome, masterbating, some sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: Living in a cabin within a forest, Aya noticed two men that passed by during their missions. Little did she knew, one of them notices her watching them one night. What happens when one of them comes to find her?Please do not repost my works©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous morning as I stepped out of my cabin in a forest I live in. You must be wondering why I would say that, right? Well, truth be told, not only I wanted to be close to nature to focus on my chakra, but I wanted to focus on more positive energy. The village I came from had so much mixed energy I couldn't even focus well with my surroundings. It was overwhelming. I was a very independent woman who was dedicated with my work, serenity, and chakra. Not only could I master elements like fire, water, earth, and lightning, but I also make some medicinal herbs and seeds as my profession due to my connection with many species of plants. I use them to treat injured people I sometimes run into during my morning and evening walks. So I guess you could call me a medic ninja per say.

This forest was very thick with some sunlight and many shadows during rainy days, so it's to be expected one may injure themselves if not careful. There is a small village I go to. To buy some ingredients for food, plenty of water, and other essentials for survival, of course. I do grow my own veggies and fruits now to save time and money. So anyways, I go check on the latest flowers I grew days ago. They have such a lovely scent. They're great for body hygiene and washing clothes. The petals dissolve into a white liquid when placed in hot water. Takes some time to sink in some fabrics, but worth the wait when all dried and worn. Also many green herbs were planted including some mint and ginger roots. I guess you can say I was on my way of growing my own little market here. Once I checked on their conditions, I stayed at my usual spot and started my chakra focus. Meditation for simpler terms.

These past few days I've been detecting odd chakra that passes by every now and then. Technically, within the same area. I sometimes hear laughing and chatting but I paid no attention to it. Must be passing travelers. There was a time when the same voices and presence came through one evening. I was at a safe distance, so I could watch them carefully. Not only that, but I masked my chakra so I wouldn't be detected as well. Focusing my vision I saw them with matching clothing. Cloaks with red cloud designs printed on them. There was a tall man and a shorter man walking together. Those were the same ones that had the odd chakra, but for some reason that strange feeling I had to when I thought they were a threat...wasn't there anymore. Perhaps they weren't dangerous from the beginning, but at least it was good to stay alert.  
I kept my focus on them until they faded away in the thick tree trail, but one of them stopped in his tracks. The taller man scanned the area as if something caught his attention. Did he realize I was watching them? Or did he hear something nearby? He slowly turned his head and continued on his way along with his partner. I sighed in relief and resumed my meditation.

Few weeks have passed and I haven't seen them anymore. That or I haven't paid much attention to them since their chakra was familiar to me now, so there was no concern.

I did my daily stretches and self-training for a little bit and wanted to do some walking within the area. You might say it's boring living within a forest. No people to talk to and hang out with, but it's actually relaxing once you get used to it. Some people like to step away from stress and society...and I was one of them. So anyways, the walk continued on until I was further away from my cabin. There was no rush heading back, so I just enjoyed the cool breeze flowing through my hair. The thin kimono I wore kept me warm during the time, but still wasn't enough. Guess I had to make due with it. I only wore light clothing so I could move around easily during training and if I ran into any trouble. Which was rare but you never know what's around the corner.  
Speaking of ‘around the corner’, I suddenly felt the familiar chakra approaching nearby. I didn't know if I should run and hide or walk by with caution. Well, there was no use of hiding when I was only a few feet away from them, so I continued on. There wasn't any time to mask my chakra as well. Great. I walked in a steady pace as the two men turned the corner, heading towards me. One of the guys was still talking away while the other seemed to be listening but his expression said otherwise. Showing disinterest and boredom. I could see their cloaks very well now. Just as I guessed when I first saw them: black with red printed clouds. However, their facial features kinda surprised me. The tall man had blueish skin with eyes of a predator and blue hair. The shortest one had raven black hair and fair pale skin. As I drew closer to them I showed a small smile and nod as I walked past them. A strange feeling grew as I passed by the short man, trying my best not to glance at him.

Their conversation did seem to be put on hold as I walked further away. I felt their eyes on me until I disappeared from their line of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, I made some beef stew. It was starting to get chilly during the evenings, so i figured something warm and fulfilling would be best to make. Soups were my specialties. Sometimes I make a total of three different kinds of soups for each month, but it depends on what I taste for.   
While eating I couldn’t stop thinking about the two men I passed by. They couldn’t have been brothers just because they wore matching cloaks. Perhaps they were new ninja? I believe as well the taller guy was carrying some sort of weapon. It couldn’t be an ordinary one. The chakra I picked up from it was _massive_ , so whatever it was...it was indeed powerful. The other man beside him had a solid presence as well but somewhat peaceful. From the corner of my eyes I could have sworn they turned red when I walked by. If they were ninja, they were nothing like the ones back at home. Just who were they?

After I finished up dinner, I washed some dishes and waited for the pot of stew to cool down before setting it into the refrigerator. During the wait I gathered my bathing material and headed to the tub for a hot soaking. Figured it would help get rid of the chills from the outside air. A few minutes had passed when I heard an odd noise nearby. Almost like footsteps to be specific, walking on the dry autumn leaves. However, it sounded like two pairs of feet. I stepped out of the tub to dry myself quickly and put some comfort clothes on. The regular oversized t-shirt and mini shorts. Then I put on my slip-on shoes and went outside to observe. I didn't sense any chakra around unless whoever was outside masked theirs to blend within the shadows. However, I could still sense some sort of presence around the area.  
I tip-toed slowly, preparing a jutsu in mind to at least capture them. You would be amazed on how many I have practiced during my time living here. Most of them are based on wood-style and many floral traps. As I kept focusing on chakra, so far there was nothing....perhaps I was hearing things.   
Soon as I was about to turn back, I heard some voices off to a bit of a close distance. I ran to a spot and peeped through a bush, as I did weeks ago, to focus on where the voices were coming from. I spotted two people that were making a camp site. One of them unpacked their bags and pulled out sleeping bags, while the other was gathering more firewood. Focusing more on their chakra signature it felt familiar...wait...it was _them_!

Their cloaks showed pretty well from the glowing light of the fire. They prepared some food with their jugs of water and started digging in. It felt somewhat...relaxing to have some people nearby, but even so I still kept cautious since I really don't know who they are. I smiled a bit and started walking away. Soon as my foot turned I tripped over a heavy rigid rock I forgot was there. I let out a loud yelp and landed on my back. _Dang it, clumsy as ever!_ Then my thoughts came back to the guys that were nearby. Oh God, I hope they didn't hear me! I peeped at the small opening in the bushes and saw them looking around. _"Please don't look here, Please don't look here, Please don't look here!"_ I whispered to myself. I tried getting up, but my ankle started to sore a little. I could've used some healing chakra, but that would only expose me to be found easily.

One of them did seem to turn away, probably assuming it was some animal. The tall man seemed to be more cautious looking around closely. Just my shard of luck he looks directly _at_ me. I widened my eyes when our eyes locked. He didn't even seem to squint, perhaps using a vision focus jutsu or just having good vision like I do. I was starting to break into a cold sweat as I slowly backed away, still on the ground. I felt his eyes on me, like a lion waiting for his prey to make one move or flee. When I finally reached the wooden steps I knew it was going to be difficult to walk up to each one, especially with my ankle now throbbing even worse. When I look back to the man to see if he was still staring...he was...gone? 

And not just him….so was the other.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to feel anxious as I looked around for their presence, and they really weren't there. Their campsite was still lit but neither was not in sight. Maybe they went to take a piss somewhere, but it was too obvious they wouldn't do so after one of them caught me looking at him. I sat still and took deep breaths focusing on any chakra signature nearby. Whoever these guys are, they were indeed skilled at hiding themselves. A light cool breeze started to pick up in the dead silent night. Maybe they were really gone, but I just couldn't shake the feeling they were still out there. Holding my balance, I slowly stood up until I could stand, but it was no use. My ankle was not cooperating with me whatsoever. "Damn it.." I rubbed gently at the sore area until I heard some rustling of leaves close by. " _Gasps!_ Wh-who's there..?!" I yelled nervously as I was ready to perform a jutsu for defense. Soon as a figure started to show within the moonlight I broke the focus and screamed. **"S-STAY AWAY!!** "  
"Hey! Hey, it's alright. We won't attack you." I slowly opened my eyes looking up at the man.

He slowly kneel down to me, gripping my shoulder gently until I calmed down. I could clearly see him now through the tears that formed in my eyes. Even when kneeling he was still tall, with bluish skin and silver eyes. Those same eyes that stared right through me not too long ago. My breathing steadied back to its normal pace as the gripping from his hand turned into a caress. I didn't even realize I was still staring at him for so long until he spoke up with a small grin. "You know, it isn't polite to stare". "Ah! I-I'm sorry..! I.." I felt my face tingle with embarrassment as I looked away. The other man that was with him showed up shortly after. "Hahaha, it's alright. I know I'm not that all attractive, so it's to be expected if my eyes were the only thing that amazed you". "N-no! It isn't that...it's..just a bad habit of mine...my apologies''. He lets out a soft chuckle then smiles. "It's okay. I was certain we heard something nearby. Of course my partner here didn't think much into it.." Pointing his thumb at the shorter man, giving him a teasing smile, "but my senses said otherwise. That's when I caught you staring right through those bushes over there. Not to mention your chakra felt familiar from the last time we passed by." "I-I see...sorry for spying on you guys. I was just relaxing a while ago and suddenly heard some noises. I thought someone was about to break in.." Tucking some hair behind my ear I gave a small chuckle before he smiled. "No need to apologize. That's the whole point of being aware." I looked up at him with a widened smile in return.

Soon as they were about to leave, forgotten about my ankle, I stood up feeling the sharp soreness running through the area. The shorter man turned to me hearing me curse under my breath. "Are you alright"? he asks. "Ah, yeah, I'm okay." Waving my hand. "Seems I hit my ankle pretty hard while turning back earlier. I'm okay, really". I didn't want to bother them helping me or anything. Their camp fire from a distance seemed to be running out as well. I knew they had to get back. "Besides....looks like your campsite is a bit lonely over there". "It was just temporary. We're heading back home afterwards". He comes closer towards you holding out his arms. "Mind if I carry you?" "No, you don't have to-" "I insist. Can't walk on an injured ankle, correct?" My face felt so hot, him being so close. What was wrong with me? The least he's doing is being a gentleman. I should stop being so stubborn and take the offer. "O...okay..."

He picks me up in bridal style and carries me into the cabin. With a snap of my finger some of the lanterns lit up the front room. I pointed to him a futon that was already made and sat down there. I placed a pillow behind me for better posture. The tall guy walked in shortly after and set his weapon against the wall, looking around amused. "This is quite the luxury you have here. Built this yourself or..?" "Yes, I built it myself~ It's a bit of a long story of why, but I figured living here is more peaceful than being in a crowded village. Not the best choice I guess, but it's... _homey_." He walks over to sit across from you, but not too close to give you space. "Well I say it is a good choice. Not to mention winter is just around the corner. Many people will be traveling back in for the holidays." "Yes. Indeed". I crossed one of my legs as the other one stretched out comfortably on a pillow underneath. Hearing some water running you looked over at the kitchen seeing the other guy fill a bucket with hot water. He turns around carrying the bucket, sitting it beside you. "Wait..what are you.." "Do you mind if I take your shoe off?" Placing his hand gently on your foot you felt your face heating up again. Seriously, why am I feeling weird? "Ah...um.." "Don't worry, I won't harm you in any way. It's the least I can do". "And besides that, we would have done you away a long time ago if you were a threat to us". With him laughing I stared at the guy with a blank expression. _Was that supposed to be funny?_ I thought. " _Sighs_. Kisame...." "Hey now, I was just _teasing_! But telling the truth." His expression went from being hilarious to irritated. I guess he was trying to ease off my nervousness. Just a tiny bit.

_So...his name is Kisame. I see._


	4. Chapter 4

When he took my shoe off he placed my foot onto his lap, wrapping the hot wash cloth around the area. I didn't want his cloak to be all soaked but he didn't mind. Just to pass the time I told Kisame and the other guy as to why I was living here. They told me it was a good idea for me to do so. A person like me absorbing energy all at once is bad for my mental health and chakra control. Plus I was always alone anyways, so it was a good reason.

As the water started to get lukewarm, Kisame got up to freshen it with more hot water. There was a bit of a reddened spot on my ankle. Thankfully there was no bleeding. It should take a couple of days to heal, as to what the other guy said. Which reminds me...

"Um...if you don't mind...may I know your name?" He looked up at me with intense eyes. If Kisame's eyes don't pierce me right through, then these eyes surely do. "May I know yours first?" he asks. I guess that would be better for them to know beforehand. "Uh yes...my name is Aya.." Kisame came back with the bucket of water, in time to know who I was. "That's a lovely name, Aya. It suits you". Your heart felt like it did a backflip catching him smile at you. "Th...thank you..Kisame...and yours?" "Itachi." 

_Itachi..._ "I'll keep that in mind~"

Why does that name sound familiar..? I heard a conversation once back at home about a man named Itachi. I didn't eavesdrop much but his name was mentioned a few times...oh well.

After he was done placing warmth on my ankle Itachi dried the area and placed the sock back onto my foot I had nearby. His thumbs grazed the bottom of my foot, forming a bit of a tickle, but I held back a snicker. "Is the sock too tight?" "No, not at all. I can...move it around a little bit, but...ah!" "It's best not to move it around much. Just soak your foot for a few minutes each day to ease the soreness. You should be fine then." "For sure...thank you. I...appreciate it.." "You're welcome." He got up to pour out the water at the sink and rinsed out the wash cloth as well.

Kisame rose up as well, stretching his arms. He was only an inch away from touching the ceiling. You couldn't help but laugh a little at a thought of his hand going right through. "What is it?" "Oh, it's just...I was thinking how tall you were...your hand would be through the ceiling if you reached a bit more. Hahaha.." He looks up noticing how close he was. The disadvantages of being over six feet. He stares down at you with a smirk "If that were to happen, I would just build you a new ceiling the next time I come over." I laughed so much until I wheezed, causing him to shake his head. Okay, so _maybe_ he has a good sense of humor...even when it's dark sometimes. Wiping my tears I saw his face a bit flushed as he turned away. Aww, he was getting shy.

"Well, it seems like we have to be on our way. Hopefully our camping material hasn't been stolen". Itachi glares at him, hoping that wasn't true. "Ah, that's right! You guys were settling down. I didn't mean to take up your time". "No no, not at all, Aya. To be honest it's a good thing we stopped by. Otherwise you would've had a bad time with your ankle. Unless you would be okay crawling on the floor the rest of the night". Kisame let out a chuckle while Itachi rubbed his forehead, sighing. I can tell Kisame's way of being funny was not pleasing to Itachi. I couldn't help but to giggle, getting their attention. "Yeah, that would be more bothersome than being okay. Either that or hop on one foot until I injure myself again." Rolling my eyes Kisame laughed hysterically. Hearing another sigh, Itachi turned to the door and walked out. Sheesh, can't even get a laugh out of the man. 

Limping to the door I wished them farewell with their traveling as they waved back. I wish they would stay a bit longer. Of course I enjoy company every now and then, but something about them gave me comfort and safety. With Kisame's sense of humor and Itachi's calm demeanor, I've always wanted friends like that. No matter who they are, people who I can click with. Not those who push me to speak just because I enjoy my times alone. But that's all in the past. I...sure hope I'll meet them again. Ah, of course! Limping over to my notebook I tore out a sheet of paper and wrote out a note. Hopefully this method will work. The only time I flew paper airplanes was around 5th grade. Good way to pass notes but not during a class session.  
Smiling at the thought I went back to the door to measure the right angle to throw it. God I hope this works. As soon as it went out on it's way the wind started to pick up...only to guide it to the camping spot. " _Sighs_ , thank you", I breathed out and watched from a distance.

*

As soon as they were about to get comfortable the paper airplane flew over, but not closely, the fireplace and landed beside Kisame. "What is it?" asked Itachi. Kisame opens the folded paper and smirks a bit, pulling out a pen from his bag. "Looks like Aya misses us already. Wanted to know when we'll stop by again.." He writes a few spaces underneath your message. Must have been a long one since it took quite a while. "Is that why you wanted to camp out here?" Staring at Kisame as if he could read his thoughts. Showing a small smile from the man. To be honest, he didn't know it was going to end up like this. He just thought camping here would be a good idea since the area is close to the hideout, but now...ever since making eye contact with you tonight and feeling you watching him that other night, he guessed everything happens for a reason. When he finishes with his message, he folds the paper back to as it was and sends it back into its place.

" _Hello Aya. I had a feeling you had more to say when we left. We enjoyed your company as well. It's not everyday we would be greeted by someone as kind as you. Normally one would be scared to death due to how I look at them. Well anyways, I'm not entirely sure when we'll see each other again, but I'll make sure we'll use this pathway to come back and forth during our work schedule to visit you. In the meantime I hope your injury gets better, and stay safe. Try not to injure yourself any more than you already did while we’re gone. You remind me of a clumsy companion we work with who falls way too often. Aside from that I hope we'll get to know each other more. Have a good night. Sweet dreams._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter contains a bit of mature content)  
> Didn't know this chapter was going to be a LONG one, but since it does involve some serious parts, I just kept it like it is, instead of making another chapter out of it. ^^

This week was going to be a cloudy one. There were some peaks of sunlight earlier today, but the clouds began to thicken as time passed. Not to mention the humidity was down, keeping the cool air calm and steady. My ankle started to get better but I still saw a bit of redness. I believe there was a scar that formed but the ridges of the rock didn't cut through. Thank God. I figured it would be best to do some more self-care. I combed my hair back to slip on a hairband and started my daily workouts. I had to keep up my shape to build up my chakra and stamina. The max I can do for each session is at least 30. My goal was 40 or 50, but there wasn't any use of pushing myself.  
After that I did some laundry and fixed a nice bubble bath. Baths on a cloudy day was my go-to. It made me feel relaxed while focusing on the nature of the birds talking to each other. Time passes when it is 11:40am. "Well time to get out" I said to myself as I stepped on the bath mat. I patted myself dry with a steamed towel which felt so good. Electric steamers are definitely handy. Not only do they dry wet clothes fast but they can heat up clothing as well. Of course on hot days like early-mid summer I don't use it. I hang my laundry outside.  
Once I was comfy in a new matching set of clothes I rinsed out the dirty clothing and placed them into the steamer. It would take a while for them to dry so I fixed some breakfast to pass the time. Hot cocoa is a good choice. I poured the hot water in my mug and sat on the beanie chair, wrapping myself with a handmade stitched blanket and started sinking into comfort. It wasn't long until it started to drizzle outside, hearing the pitter-patter on the roof. "My herbs can finally be watered down." I sat my mug down and closed my eyes for a bit.   
I imagined when I was little I used to go outside and play in the rain. Splashing in the puddles of water barefoot. Of course I got yelled at when I became sick...and yes it was a bit cold, but rainy days called me to join in, so I did. My parents didn't mind as long as it was warm outside. I smiled at those moments, sometimes wishing they lasted forever. Ah, speaking of moments...  
I went to one of the drawers I placed the letter in and pulled it out, reading over Kisame's message. I couldn't help but to smile at what he wrote. His handwriting was indeed unique, as if he really took his time, which he did, to send me such words. The way he laughs and tears up whenever he makes a joke makes him so child-like. Even when he gets embarrassed it shows his cute side. Itachi is a whole different story, but I can tell he gets amused by him. How his dark passive eyes can see right through a person. Even when they were red the time we passed each other they didn't make me nervous like before.

I never expected him to be the gentle type but he was. How careful he was with my ankle. Gripping lightly on my leg to check how it looks with his pale hands. I wondered how those hands would feel like, caressing other parts of my body. How he would slowly run his hands up my legs, sensing gentle tickles on my inner thighs making me shiver. How Kisame would nip lightly on my bare neck with his sharp teeth and licking sensitive areas. Using his big hands to run down my spine kissing it while groping my breasts. 

“ _Hah.._ ”

The way he would pinch my hardened nipples while Itachi plants kisses on my clit and gently glides his fingers inside, making me shiver and twitch with delight. His hot tongue slipping in as well, lapping up the sweet juices while Kisame slips in his thick tongue into my mouth. 

“ _Hah...ah...Kisa..._!”

Giving me a rough but passionate kiss, he still pinches my nipples then massages them, making me squirm in his strong hold. Separating his lips from mine, he looks deeply into my eyes. The look of a predator wanting to devour his prey.

_"Ready to take us both, Aya?”_

**Knock knock knock knock**

" _Gasps_!" My fantasy was shattered away from reality when I heard knocks on my door. I looked down at my soaked fingers and shirt now damped with sweat. _W..was I about to orgasm? Damn it..!_ I guess it had to wait as I tried focusing for chakra outside the door. There was nothing there, so I slowly, _slowly_ tried heading towards the window to peep out. That was odd. I did hear something there.  
I got up to open the door and looked around. Nothing but silence and rain. Something caught my attention when I looked down. Near my feet there was a small slip of paper folded up neatly. "A note...from Itachi?" I looked around once more before reading the message. 

_"Good evening Aya. Hope you're doing well. I sent a messenger bird out to let you know me and Kisame doesn't have any work for the next two days, so around evening time we'll come over and visit. Also, Kisame has something to bring over. Please let us know if that is okay."_  
Oh my goodness...they're coming over? I jumped....well, hopped on one leg, up and down with so much excitement. I grabbed my pencil and started replying to the letter.  
 _"Yes, of course that will be oka-_

As I was about to finish the sentence...something came to mind: the flashback of what happened earlier. Not only I almost...orgasmed, but the whole fantasy I had of Kisame and Itachi doing things to me that were...no no no! I can't face them after imagining something like that! And that is not me at all! How could I fantasize about two people I just met? Doing such intimate things that they probably don't even want to do. There's just no way I can face them. Much so to talk to them. But...this letter...they want to come over. I really want them to, but...

Later that evening the sun finally let up after a cloudy rainy day. Shades of oranges and reds painted across the sky as I sat by the window looking out. Still with the letter on my lap with an unfinished sentence. My mind was just...full of embarrassment and guilt. I mean...I guess any woman would enjoy such a fantasy, but not me. I may have had my share of romantic novels and movies during my life, before living out here of course, but no one I knew came to mind except the characters in the story when it comes to self-pleasure and such. But now meeting two guys I wasn't expecting this to make a sharp turn. Oh great, and I still have on this shirt I sweated in. It was clean but still made me uncomfortable. I took it off along with my shorts and undies which were... still a bit damp with my liquids...and placed them in the clothing basket. Guess I'll wash them tomorrow. I looked into my closet and pulled out a night gown I meant to put on after my bath earlier. The front is a bit revealing, but it's not like anyone is coming over. Since I haven't written back I doubt they would come over either.  
Deciding not to throw it away I placed the note in my notepad and closed the drawer. I started to feel bad for not responding, but I'm hoping they'll understand. I went over to the kitchen to heat up a bowl of stew to ease my mind. That should do the trick. When I ate a couple of bites I started to sense some chakra approaching. I sat my bowl down and went over to the window and peeped out the curtain. . "Oh no...that's..!" Out of all times they would come over...it's right now! I started to panic and get somewhat excited at the same time. They must have gotten a bit concerned that I didn't reply. What am I going to do?! _Okay Aya, calm down_ , I told myself mentally. I leaned onto the wall hoping it could be someone else, but it wasn't. Couple of knocks interrupted my thoughts as I looked at the door. I knew deep down I couldn't start on this avoidance act. That only happens in drama shows. I called out anyway just to make some time. "J-just a minute~!" I took deep breaths once again and approached the door. 

I slowly opened the door to be greeted by two men I was 100% hoping to be excited to see, but now that level is down to 20%. "Um, hi guys. Good evening~" "And good evening to you as well, Aya". Kisame leaned on the outside door frame. Neither had their cloaks and headbands with them. He wore a black tank top which...showed off his well-defined biceps and wide shoulders. The look of a professional swimmer. Along with his gray sweats, ninja sandals, and arm warmers. Itachi also wore sweats and sandals with a plain white t-shirt. Some odd reason they looked much better without their headband. They looked more like normal civilians. I snapped out of my zoning spell when Kisame cleared his throat. "Like what you see~?" asking teasingly. I nodded slowly while in a bit of a trance. "I-I mean no! I mean I do, but...I just didn't recognize you guys fully at first. I.." My face burned up so quickly, there was no way I could hide it now. I heard a chuckle from Kisame while Itachi's mouth twitched. Was he about to laugh too? "It's alright. We decided to come over like this since it's been a while since we've worn normal clothing". "O-oh...I see.." "But more importantly, we haven't received a message back from you, so we agreed to stop by to check up on you". Itachi said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Oh that? Oh um...I just received it a few minutes ago.." "Really?" He questioned, as his eyes were starting to redden. "It was around afternoon time the letter was delivered". "Yeah, right, and I was taking a nap around that time, so...that's when I went outside for some fresh air later on, that's when I saw it." Both looked at me with a bit of suspicion as if they knew what was up. God, I just became friends with them and now I'm lying to them. What am I supposed to say?

I started to sweat a bit due to getting anxious again with a flushed face. Please, let lightning strike me down already! "Aya, are you sure you're alright?" Kisame asks with concern. "Y-yes, I feel alright. I just...been feeling off, that's all.." Holding my hand to my face so they won't see my shyness taking over, Itachi reached over with his hand and placed it on the side of my face. "Hm, your face feels a bit hot. Perhaps you're starting to catch a cold". Oh great, just the perfect excuse. "Yes...that must be it". I said looking up at Itachi. Kisame on the other hand stares at me with those eyes like he knows I'm lying through my teeth. "Perhaps we should help you feel better. Since that we're here-" "NO! I mean...I don't want you two to get sick because of me". "Love, us getting sick is the least of our worries. We need you all healthy and energized when we start to come over". He shows off that big smile like a kid was given his favorite candy. It made me happy and aroused at the same time. Anymore of this and I may just pass out. "Okay, if you insist".

Both walked in as I sat down into my beanie chair. I forgot I had an unfinished bowl of stew beside me. Sighing in disappointment, I got up to reheat it, only letting Itachi take a hold of it to reheat it for me. "I got this. Just sit down and relax on the futon. Do you have tea?" He asks, looking down into your eyes, nodding a yes to him. "It's...there's some in the third cabinet on the left". He nods and heads back to the kitchen. Kisame on the other hand fixes up my futon with pillows and bedding. Do they seriously think I am sick? This is really embarrassing! When he was done I sat down getting myself comfortable. He sure did make it comfy. It would be nice to lay beside him and...wait, what am I thinking?! "Aya, your face is red again." Kisame now touching my cheeks and forehead with the back of his hand, I couldn't help but to look up at him behind my long eyelashes. I was beginning to feel so weak by their slightest touches. This was not good. "Yes..so it seems..." Switching subjects I saw a small white bag placed on the table near the door. "Kisame, what is in the bag?" "Hm? Oh right, Itachi and I went to a shop that sells sweets and we bought some dango. It's one of his favorites. We thought we could eat some together, but since you're sick, it wouldn’t be a good idea..." "No, I wanna try one.” I said in a baby-ish tone. He just smirks widely. “ I never had one before, so.." “Alright, suit yourself~”  
Itachi comes back with a mug of tea and hot stew. "Not until you had these two first." I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out. I've always liked sweets but had to slow down to keep a healthy diet. Dango crossed my mind every now and then but I never got the chance to try any.

As promised I finished up my stew and tea, but some were left over to drink with the dango. Each of us had three each, both guys had some tea to drink along with it. The texture was indeed chewy, kinda like bubble gum, but it was really good. I looked over to Itachi who seemed to really be enjoying it. Kisame was down to his third one, licking the outside of it to taste the flavor. When I was staring a bit too long he glanced over at me with half lidded eyes. I looked away as a strange throb hit the core of my stomach. _What was that?_ I asked mentally.   
We all enjoyed our snack in silence, only making it hard for me to even think of what to say. I stared at the stick I was holding feeling nervous about so much. The fact I lied to them about the letter, about being sick, and now acting so weird around them...I'm surprised they haven't left yet. I'll just try and think of something... "Well um...that was indeed delicious. Despite it sticking on my teeth, I think it was worth it." "Indeed. We should have bought more, Itachi." "Yes. Sadly there were three left". "Really? Wow, so they were waiting for you until you came by. What a coincidence~" I showed which seemed to be a goofy grin as Kisame laughed a little. "Seems so. We're glad we shared it with you".

While Kisame went to the restroom, Itachi started to stare at me with that look again. I turned to him nervously trying to act normal as possible. "Is there something wrong, Itachi?" "Well...I was going to ask you that. To be honest." He _definitely_ knows what's wrong, but how can I actually tell him without getting him upset. I know for sure the more I drag this on, it would just get worse in the long run. "Um...I..." I closed my eyes as I hid my face in the palm of my hands. _Come on girl, stop being so hard on yourself._ "Th...there is something I need to tell you. You see, I-'' When I was about to speak up, Kisame returned from the restroom and sat back down. "Sorry for the wait. So, what did I miss?" "Well, Aya seemed to have something to say. Right?" His eyes started turning red. "Um..y-yes.." I took deep breaths and sipped my tea. "See...thing is..by meeting the two of you I felt like we've already become friends. And...I never really made friends. Actual friends. At first I thought you two were a threat when I sensed your chakra...but then later on that bad feeling went away. As if...I have gotten used to those who I can sync with. These past few days...I..." I started to fidget with my fingers, looking down at my now cooled tea. "I..haven't been myself. As if things changed inside...and by being friends with you two...if that's what you want to agree on, I know friendships involve truth and honesty." My eyes started to blur but tried to hold back the tears that had a mind of its own. "You see... I shouldn't have lied to you guys. I didn't want to feel hated. I mean...it's bad enough I'm hated for not being social and having people in my life, but...I don't want to be hated by you two. I lied about the letter. Thing is, when...it arrived earlier today I was happy. I wanted to see you guys so badly and know more about each of you, knowing there might be limits to what I can ask, but...sniff...beforehand I..." I covered my mouth with my hands. There's...there is no way I could tell them. "I felt so guilty of what I thought today. After reading the message Kisame wrote...it...it awoken feelings I thought I never had.."

A moment of silence filled the room along with my sniffles and heavy breathing. I felt a strong hand from Kisame caressing my knee to help relax me. "It's alright, Aya. Take your time. What...kind of feelings did you discover?" He asks calmly. I felt my face heated up even more. How can I explain to them without sounding so...obscene or naughty? But...doesn't everyone experience those kinds of feelings and fantasies? I never wanted it to become reality. I would tend to lose this friendship. This special bond. I don't know what may happen in the future. What if their work gets more difficult until I won't see them anymore? Can this become something more?

I wiped my tears away, hesitant to place my hand on Kisame's. The least I can do is hold onto something before I start to fall. "Um, well...I felt like...it was more than what had developed when I first met you two. At first the message gave me comfort; a warm feeling that made me so happy. To know a person like you would write something like that, always looking forward to seeing me again. How...gentle you two were with me that night, tending my wound and caring for me. That...made me want to...crave more, in a way.." I looked up to the men who looked deep in thought. With their eyes staring at me, it was almost as if I was exposing my naked mind. Stripping away my walls and exposing truth and desire I tried hiding away. Only to crumble my mind, piece by piece. "I'm so sorry for saying these things...It really isn't like me to say these kinds of things. I feel so ashamed..!" "Aya." I heard Itachi call out my name, but I turned away. I cried again softly hiding my face. "Please, if...if you want to hate me and leave, you can. I won't s-top you. Lying to you about being sick...I figured that alone would give me time to think. It felt like I was using you as.." "Aya...try to calm down, okay? We would never hate you because of that". Looking up with widened eyes I met Itachi's that looked calm with a hint of concern, eyes turning back to a dark abyss. "Wh...what? But _why?_ " "Well, to be fair, we both knew something else was going on. Either way we would still stay here with you until the truth was revealed. Sighs. You do realize you were overreacting this whole time? Feelings like that are normal. No one has the right to shame one due to their desires. I think we can all agree on that." Both him and Kisame showed a smile which one's heart can melt into place. Seriously, they're so good to me.

"It's also a good thing you took the time to tell us what's on your mind rather than bottling up your emotions. It's definitely not a good feeling." " You've...had your share of feelings as well, Kisame?" Chuckling lightly he looks to the side and then back at me. "Ah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "No, it's alright, love. Indeed I've had my experiences, but they led to heartbreak. For many reasons. People say heartbreaks lead to change, but I haven't all these years. I just had to change where I stood." He continues when he leans closer to me until I could feel his breath of dango and tea tickling my face. "And where I stand is here with you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of a long chapter. 
> 
> Alright Aya, you're getting a bit too touchy with the shark. lol

There was nothing but silence that filled the room as the two men stared at me, waiting for a response. A feeling swelled up within the core of my stomach as Kisame's words echoed in my mind. His silver eyes lingered on me until I looked back up at him. His smile started to fade away in disappointment. "Did I say something wrong?" "Huh? No no! Nothing wrong at all!" I said in panic as I placed my hands on his shoulders. They felt really tensed up as I squeezed them a bit to at least ease the tension. "I understand what you meant. It's just...I wasn't expecting you to say that. How you found your place...here. And I'm happy that you did." When I said that he regained his smile. A faint shade of purplish red showed on his cheeks. Why is he so cute?

"You did seem to catch us off guard. Kisame can be a bit of an awkward man sometimes". "Hey now, I am trying my best, Itachi. The least you can do is give me credit for practicing too". I giggled at their bickering as I placed my hands back on my lap. With the sulking from Kisame and Itachi ignoring his childish attitude, it only made me like them even more.  
It was during my second round of tea when I noticed it was past 2am. I was quite surprised I stayed up this late, but it's worth it. I get to spend time with these two kind people, so might as well enjoy every moment.

"I'm going to use the restroom. Do you mind?" asks Itachi, getting up to stretch his legs from sitting for a long period of time. "No, not at all, take your time. Seems like you _really_ love tea that much, huh?". I looked up to Itachi, who sent me a blank expression. The kind when one says something he doesn't want to know further. "I-I mean...you know when you drink too much tea-!" "No, I get it. I just wanted to see your reaction." mouth twitching, he turns back around and headed towards the bathroom, sending Kisame into a series of laughs and wheezes.

 _They sure do get a kick out of me embarrassing myself, don’t they?_ I thought to myself

"Alright, Kisame. It wasn't THAT funny." I said, leaning back on my pillow pouting. I rubbed my forehead in a bit of annoyance. Okay, well not really, but now I know how Itachi feels. "Oh yes it was." He wiped his tears away with a big grin on his face. Finally calming down. "You sure do know how to make me laugh". I turned my face away to hide my blush, feeling shy. Well I suppose he was right. I never really thought of myself as a comical type, but these two have been making me feel that way. "I could say the same for you, Kisame". He looked back at me with his smirk and a light chuckle. “Oh, by the way Aya..” he started. “How is your ankle? Is it better?” “Ah, yes it is. Even though I’ve been careful with it, so far there’s no soreness. And the redness has faded, so..” “I see. That’s good.” he says with a small smile.   
"Um...by the way.." "Hm?" "Has Itachi ever...you know...felt the same way? W-with having feelings for someone? Like...being in love?" He stares at me for quite a long intense moment. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have asked. sighs, Seems to me I know too much about you guys as it is." Scratching the back of my head in nervousness. "No, it's okay Aya. Itachi is...a bit distant when it comes to love. Even if he starts developing stirring feelings for you as well, he does it little at a time. Not that he wouldn't care about you, he's just like that." "O-oh. I see" was the only thing I could say. Perhaps he didn't want to go way ahead of himself. That is understandable.

The three of us settled down in warm blankets and pillows. The small fireplace would go out later on its own once the cool air starts picking up from outside, so there wasn't any reason to put it out myself. I asked them before we went to sleep if they were going to stay over, and they didn't mind. Not that...I didn't want them to, but the word visit came to mind when I looked over Kisame's message from that night. Meaning I thought they were going to leave, but it was alright to have some good company, so there was no use of overthinking. I looked over at Itachi's sleeping form. He looked peaceful and settled in as if he never got enough sleep. Whatever kind of work they were into, I bet they never had proper rest. There was little to no snoring from the two of them, but either way, it was going to be another peaceful rest of the morning.

Later on within the morning, as the sun slowly rose, I awoke with the surrounding warmth of arms hugging me tightly from behind. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned to my right as I saw Kisame burying his face into my neck. Unfortunately since he's so tall, he had to scoot down a bit to do so. I was wondering what that tickling sensation from his breathing was when I was almost asleep, but ignored it at the time being. I couldn't hold back a snicker which kinda shook Kisame out of his sleep. Just a little to shift his arms even tighter around me. My face started to burn even more from the embrace.

 _"Hey there, big guy. Awake yet?"_ I asked quietly, not to wake up Itachi who was also a bit close to me, but with his back facing me. Kisame let out a yawn placing a hand on my head, ruffling up my bangs. _"H-hey..! Come on now.."_ I tried holding down my laugh grabbing Kisame's hand, but he was too quick with his reflexes. He started wheezing while now holding both of my wrists as I tried to climb onto him. _"Trying to wrestle me, Aya? It won't work"_.   
_Oh, we'll see about that._ I thought to myself. I elbowed him in the stomach, making him twitch as if he was in pain. Finally he let go of my wrists, having the opportunity to grab his own to hold him down. _"There. Now you can't attack me."_ I felt his muscles flex within my hold trying to get loose. When the sunlight shined through the curtains I could clearly see how beautiful the light painted on his unique skin color. How it showed his defined muscles and eyes placed me in a daze, but I was snapped out of it when he relaxed and spoke up. "Sooo...how long are you going to stay in this position? Not that I don't mind~" With his toothy grin, I realize just how...alluring I was sitting and jumped off of him, making me fall over with a loud thud. That alone made Itachi stir a little and turn around to see what's going on. "See? Now you've woken up Itachi" " _scoffs_ , it's not my fault. You started it by embarrassing me." Kisame looks up at the ceiling with an innocent expression on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Just for the hell of it I grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him right in the face, making him laugh even harder.  
" _Sighs_ seems like you two had some good rest." Itachi said in a bit of a whisper, trying to wake himself up. "Hahaha, plenty~"

Once we all got up to fully awake ourselves and folded up the blankets, I went over to the kitchen and prepared some good breakfast. Most will include fruit, but I promised them it will be fulfilling. I sliced up some apples, bananas, and oranges and placed them on individual plates. Then I made some oatmeal with peach creamer, one of my mom's specialities. Soon as the guys were finished straightening up, Itachi walked over to where I was and rested his chin on my shoulder, being curious. _So cute_ , I thought.

"Smells good." I chuckled as I placed the oatmeal in each bowl with some sprinkles of sugar. "I sure hope it'll taste good. I usually don't make a fancy breakfast such as this. I just eat an apple with orange juice." Itachi hums in amusement as he reaches for a piece of orange. I slapped (gently) his hand away. "Hey now, hehe. Wait until I'm done. You might end up eating all of them and not have enough for the oatmeal". I glanced at his face seeing him glaring at me as a sulking way, but he remained silent and went back to the front room.

As we sat down and enjoyed our breakfast, I suggested we should go to the nearby village and do some shopping and both agreed. During my time sewing some fabrics I ran out of thread and silk for a sleeve, and I need to buy some more snacks for these guys.

Soon as I put on a long kimono, this time, I slipped on my sandals and headed out. Kisame and Itachi were already outside.

"Are you two sure you're okay wearing my shirts? I tried to find some plain ones.." "It's alright, love. No worries. Surprisingly, it actually fits me..” he says, stretching out the shirt. It did look a bit tight, but it's no surprise since his body proportions are a bit larger than an average male.

Who am I kidding? He's MUCH larger than an average male. 

“As long as you don’t rip out of it, Kisame.” Itachi says evenly. “You usually don’t like shirts with sleeves.” “Really? Why is that?” I asked. Kisame pointed at the three openings on his upper arm. They almost look like gills that sharks have. Wait...does that mean..”If you don’t mind me asking...are you part shark?” He shows off a wide grin which...is probably obvious due to his teeth and eyes, but I just had to ask for confirmation. “Indeed I am. Aside from these helping me breathe on land, of course, it’s the reason why I don’t like long sleeved shirts.” “Now I see.” Out of curiosity, I gently touched the gills with the tip of my fingers. I felt his arm starting to tense up as I looked up at his face which had this unreadable expression. “Oh...I’m sorry. I guess I was more curious about this more than I thought..” “No...it’s fine.”   
Breaking the silence, Itachi asked us if we were ready to leave. Nodded to him I walked ahead of them to lead the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning a bit more about Aya's appearance and the men's soon departure.  
> what ever will they do?

When we arrived at the small village we parted ways to get the things we needed. I had a bit of a feeling Itachi would find some dango along the way..which he did. I couldn’t help but smile at his child-like excitement. Even if he doesn’t really show it. Kisame on the other hand wanted to buy some more shirts for me. I told him he didn’t have to but he insisted on doing so. I didn’t push much further so I just let him be. I couldn’t help but to think about earlier with him. Does he not like people touching his gills...or touching him in general? If so, I thought he would have pushed me away while we were wrestling, but I suppose that was different in a playful situation. There was also that time when I touched his shoulders the other night. He felt the same way….maybe I should be careful for now on.  
I went to the third fabric stand to buy my last items and looked over everything to make sure I had the things I needed. Once that was settled I sat by a nearby bench to wait for the others. It wasn’t as crowded as it was the last time I was here, aside from it was still morning. Wasn’t long until Itachi and Kisame came back with a few bags. One looked fuller than the rest. “Did you guys buy everything from each booth?” I snickered. “We figured we would stock up for you while we’re here. Also, Kisame wanted to make something, so he stocked up from a fresh market nearby.” He came over beside me and showed different meats like beef, pork, chicken, some fish and shrimp.” “Looks pretty good! It’s been a while since I’ve had seafood.” “Well this is perfect timing. I’ll be cooking something yummy once we get back. Hopefully there’s enough room in your freezer to store these.” I thought for a second. With how much he bought there was NO way they would all fit in the freezer section. “Umm….I kind of doubt it, but I do have a separate fridge behind my cabin that we can put them in.” “That’s good enough~” With our agreements we all got up and went back home. 

Once we arrived we placed our bags down, while I grabbed some of the frozen meats and seafood that wasn’t going to be used and placed them in the outdoor freezer. I bought one few months ago and haven’t used it in a good while. I plugged it in and waited for a few minutes for the coolness to kick in. Thankfully there weren’t any issues. “So what dish do you have in mind to make, Kisame?” “Well, perhaps we can have some honey garlic glazed salmon and boiled shrimp. I’ve read some recipes while waiting and it sounds promising.” “Sounds very promising to me. What about you Itachi? Is it alright for you?” I asked as he was taking out the ingredients like seasonings and the likes for preparation. He turned to me with a small smile. “It’s alright with me. I’ve been craving for some for a while now.” I felt giddy seeing him in these moods. He did look a bit...gloomy these couple of days? Perhaps I was just imagining things…

During the rest of the day was nothing but eating and relaxation...well sort of. I washed out their shirts from last night and placed them in the steamer, and then I continued with sewing up a sleeve for my kimono, adding finishing touches. While I was doing my work, Itachi was reading one of the novels I stored in a drawer. They really weren’t that fancy, but indeed interesting. Some were about theories of life while some were romance and comical novels. They were really good reads to pass the time. To my amazement Itachi was really into one of them. I glanced over to Kisame who looked like a culinary chef. I did find an apron for him to put on just in case he makes a mess. Of course it was a bit small. I couldn’t help but giggle but he managed with it and continued on. I seemed to be staring at him for a bit too long, seeing how his arms flexed at making the sauces and flipping the pieces of salmon, which were decent sizes. How his skin was glistening with a bit of sweat running down his back and arms due to the heated temps from the gas stove. I tend to gulp loudly, catching Itachi’s attention. I felt his eyes laying right on me as soon as I turned away. Why must out of all the times he would catch me with my admiration spells? I dared not to glance at him as I was finishing up my sewn up sleeve. Yep, the tension was starting to rise in the air. 

As soon as Kisame pulled out the plates and silverware, me and Itachi went on ahead and washed up. I put away my sewing material, which I finished up with the kimono in time, and placed them in a drawer for now. It didn’t take long for me to make some lemonade while the others fixed the plates and sauces on the salmon. The shrimp were going to be appetizers, so they were on a bigger plate with a small bowl of dipping sauce in the middle. I carried on into the middle of the room and placed the drinks on the floor along with napkins. Kisame was almost done fixing my plate, asking if there was enough sauce on my salmon. “Oh yes, that’s plenty. Thank you.” “You’re welcome, Aya”. We both smiled at each other and went over to sit down.  
The salmon was beyond what I imagined it would taste like. The sauces weren’t bland nor didn’t have too many spices. The sweetness of the honey blended really well.. Not to mention it had the perfect amount of crisp on the edges. The shrimp was also delicious...and jumbo if I may add, so they were really fulfilling. “Kisame, I didn’t know you could cook like this.” I commented with glee while covering my mouth, looking up at him. “Are you like this back where you two came from?” Seeing how huge my eyes were as if they were about to pop out of my head, he started wheezing and laughing, dropping his fork onto the floor. What? Did I really look ridiculous? I looked over to Itachi who let out a fake cough as if he pretended something was in his throat. Ignoring their amusement, I just shook my head with a smirk and ate the rest of my food.

I laid back while the soothing smell and food was trying to get to me. Sure stew can knock me out anytime, but when it comes to someone cooking for me, now that calls for a long nap. But I couldn’t lay down on the spot after I just ate. “Oh my goodness. Now that was a meal I can eat everyday of my life...if I could, that is..” Kisame came back after cleaning up the dishes and countertop. “Haha, well I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m pretty full myself.” He grunts sitting down on a pillow. Itachi sipped his hot tea, nodding his head. “Indeed. It’s been a while since we’ve had an actual good meal.” “Hm? You mean...you guys haven’t eaten while working?” Kisame chuckles as he shook his head. “No no, we’ve been eating...during our time out for work, that is. Back at home we’ve only been eating quick meals due to early shifts.” Oh, well that’s just sad. Even in morning and evening times it’s supposed to be good to have proper meals. But I guess if they’re in a hurry, there isn’t much time to engage into one. “So...is there anyone who can make meals for you guys, or…?” Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other for a quick second. _Oh no, here I go again, asking these deep questions!_ I yelled in my head. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t want to get too deep into your personal work or anything. Just...asking.” “No, it isn’t that. The only ones who can deal with food properly are Kisame and I. Everyone else can’t cook really well.” “ 'Cook well’? You mean ‘can’t cook at all’. One of them nearly burnt down the damn place.” “Really? That sounds terrifying…” “ _Sighs_ tell me about it..” Kisame says, sipping his lemonade. I could tell they probably have a handful to deal with whoever starts the catastrophes there. 

As evening time approached I was ready to take a bath. The guys told me they’ll wait until I come out. There was something they wanted to talk to me about. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” “Take your time.” 

*

As you closed the bathroom door, Itachi spoke moments later. “Kisame.” “Yeah...I know. Ugh, can’t believe it’s been two days already. Time flies when having fun I suppose.” Itachi ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at the fact. “Yes, I have to admit. It was indeed fun here. As we both know...she won’t like this.” Kisame looks at Itachi with a mix of concern and anger. Hating the fact not only they have to go back to the Akatsuki hideout....but they too have been covering up what they wanted to tell you but really can’t. It would be indeed bad mixing yourself with the situations they have to face and being involved with. Even during the times you’ve seen them before getting close to them, that alone already made a line you didn’t need to cross. They really enjoyed your company and didn’t want to leave you alone. You were kind, generous, caring, funny many many times, and accepted them as they are...even if both have their own personal boundaries. Kisame especially. 

He didn’t dislike you touching him today. He _enjoyed_ feeling your warm hands caressing gently on his gills and arm. How playful you were this morning wrestling with him. He thought it was cute on how flustered you were afterwards. How sly you were sending glances at him, even when he wasn’t looking. He sure did feel your eyes on him, which kind of gave him a bit of a panic, making him wonder if you were looking at him out to interest or….fear. He didn’t want you to dislike him. You apologized everytime you thought you felt like a line was crossed or something was offensive, but he tried to ease it by saying “it’s okay” or “it’s alright”. But was it really okay? Itachi could also see that too. He knows something has developed between the two of you and him, but feelings of uncertainty gave way, making it hard to push through that obstacle. By looking forward to the future about their missions and thinking of you, how can they choose between what’s important to them and something that may change their future? 

Including yours.

*

I stood under the shower with the hot water, feeling the heat penetrating my skin. I ran my hands slowly tracing the freckles that were printed all over my body. When I think about them they haven’t reacted much on how they looked on me. On my face and legs for starters, there were a mix of freckles and some areas of vitiligo . Some people back at my village thought they looked unique, while other times there were some who stayed away from me, as if I didn’t belong here. My mother has the same pigments as I. She was admired by so many...so why wasn’t I just the same? That was one of the reasons why I wanted to live here in this forest. I needed to get away. Now ever since I met these two guys I felt so safe and accepted. Does Kisame feel the same way, or feels the exact opposite? He is indeed unique to me. Itachi doesn’t seem to mind, which I believe he isn’t the judgmental type. His eyes, unique facial features, and his skin...all of it gives me confidence to be comfortable in my own skin. I hope one day I will convince him to do the same.  
I hate the fact that this is the last time we’ll see each other again. Perhaps soon they’ll come back and visit me, but I doubt they can guarantee they’ll keep that promise. But time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya is in for a big surprise. Many kisses and misses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy for Aya, getting her first kisses from the two men she thinks she doesn't deserve.  
> As to who I made this first part not much smut is to have a bit of a steady timeframe on when it's the best moment to actually get things going. I figured just Kisame and Itachi giving her kisses would be the best choice for all three to take things in, little by little. I tried to imagine Aya's expressions and frustration into revealing her truths in some ways. Perhaps...revealing about what she has thought may have been too personal, but sooner or later if it's not going to be expressed in words, for sure it'll be in actions. As sweet as they are they accepted it and not make it into some serious bad manner. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it, and for sure I'll post a link here to her design once I'm done. ^^

I dried myself off and slipped on a warm gown with slippers, walking out the bathroom. They were still there, sitting on the floor eating some dango. Itachi took one out that hasn’t been eaten and held it out for me to take. “I thought you guys left. Sorry I took so long..” “It’s okay. And no, there’s no rush for us to leave at the moment.” I nodded while taking the dango and starting eating. We sat in silence which felt like a painful long moment. We all felt like we should say something. Something that needed to be said. Hesitation filled the room; within us that needed to be broken. I tried pushing the urge to look up at them, and they did as well. There was no use of them leaving without giving their final thoughts. Perhaps they were thinking the same thing. They didn’t want to leave, but their duties were called. As for them, I didn't want them to get into deep trouble because of me. This alone was their secret. Perhaps a secret they wanted to keep away from whoever they’re working for. That alone I could understand.  
I placed the unfinished dango on a saucer near me, not gaining the appetite I used to have for eating some. I took a bit of a deep breath that caught Kisame’s attention, glancing over at me. “So um..” I started. Trying to break this pressured silence. “I guess this is it, huh? You guys have to return to work by tomorrow, right?” Kisame stares at me by what I said. A silent “ _yes_ ” was all that he could muster out. I send him quick glances before looking back down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers. “I see…” Another short round of silence came back until Itachi spoke up. “We’ll try and visit you whenever we can, but...we can’t make any promises.” I looked up to him at his dark eyes. His eyebrows were almost pulled together as if he looked a bit pained at the words he said. “In the meantime, we can still send you messages to stay in contact.” I widened my eyes with a bit of excitement. “Oh right. We can do that! I almost forgot about that idea..” Scratching my head a smile formed on my face. They both did the same. “Aya” Itachi says while scooting over to where I was. “Yes, Itachi?” He leaned into my face, only an inch or two away from my nose. He placed a hand on the side of my face, slowly caressing it. I felt a slight heat rising as my eyes widened a bit with the close contact. “W-what’s wrong? Is there something on my face…?” I looked over to Kisame who didn’t have a smirk or smile on his face. He looked...really serious. 

Itachi closed the gap between us, locking his soft lips against mine. The kiss was gentle but became quite heavy as it deepened. He used his hands to tilt my head as he still went on with his caresses. I moaned as I could taste the sweet dango flavor from his lips. The heated moment filled the air as I heard some shuffling from the other side. Kisame then too came over, looking down at me while standing on his knees. I placed my hands on Itachi’s shoulders as they ran to his tied hair, now loosening it up as the strands fell into place. They felt silky between my fingers. My hands were probably cold to him under my touch as he shivered a little due to the sensation. He pulled back as I wanted more taste of his lips. Then it was Kisame’s turn as he lifted my chin up with a finger and crashed his lips with mine. This time his kiss tasted like...a mix of dango and a mint flavor. His lips were indeed soft, softer than Itachi’s. I was really into his kisses, my thoughts scattered into nothing. I heard soft moans coming from him as he tried to pass his tongue into my mouth. I opened my eyes to gaze into his, which were half opened. Giving him an okay I slightly parted my lips, letting his thick muscle inside. We both entwined our tongues until one of us gave in to seperate.  
The kiss lasted God knows how long. Both Itachi and Kisame took turns giving me kisses for a couple of more minutes until I parted from them with stunned eyes. Wh-what just happened? I thought to myself. Did they really just do that? Not that I didn’t like their kisses, I loved it...but it was so sudden. Have they had this idea this whole time? Both of their kisses felt so passionate and yet felt so unreal. “Are you okay, Aya?” Itachi asks a moment later. He placed his hand onto mine after giving his last kiss to me. I looked at him with confusion. “W...what do you mean if I’m ‘okay’? Does it look like I am?” He didn’t say anything more, eyes were widened by my reaction. “I mean...this was all so sudden. Sure I may have had feelings for you guys developing, but...I never thought you two would feel this way towards me. Especially you...Kisame..” He looked at me wide-eyed in a bit of shock. “W...what do you mean by that, Aya..?” “Well...I just thought...aside from the fun times we’ve had...there were some things you didn’t like...from me. Like...staring at you and...touching you...I-I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. From the day we passed each other I...I couldn’t stop thinking of how you looked to me. I didn’t feel fear or disgust. It was one of the reasons I hoped to see you again to at least admire your looks. That one day...I would embrace you again.”

Just like a waterfall, my words came pouring out. I felt a bit better to let out my reasoning, but was afraid to whether Kisame would accept it or deny. I could still feel his eyes on me while still not giving one one second of eye contact. Itachi too looked down, but was it in shame? I needed to know. “Did...did I say something wrong?” I looked at the two of them. Sadness and anxiety started swelling within me. “I’m sorry if I did, but I meant every word. I know how it feels when being different…but I accepted it and moved on. Only thinking of those who do. That alone is enough for me to still be here.” I smiled looking up at Kisame, whose expression changed from shock to content. He then reached to ruffle my hair like he does every now and then, returning that smile which lights up the room. “You sure are something. That’s...the nicest thing someone has ever told me. Aside from my mother, of course.” “I can say the same thing. These pigments started to show later on within my younger days. Up until now I felt more confident thanks to you guys.” “Well, we’re glad that you do. Itachi didn’t think much about my appearance when we first met. He’s just like that” He grins widely, patting on Itachi’s back. I was expecting him to ignore his teasing, but he too smiled. “Yes, I suppose so.” Kisame laughs but then pauses, growling. “Hey, what do you mean by ‘suppose’, Itachi?!” “Just as I said.” Hearing their little bickering I just sat there laughing. 

It was getting late as the moonlight shines through the ceiling window. As Kisame changed into the shirt he wore when he came here, I looked up at the scenery. “It’s a shame i’ll miss looking up at such a view.” “It can also be viewable through a window as well, you know” Chuckling he looked down at me. “True, but we don’t have many windows. There’s...reasons.” “Ohh I see..” I said sarcastically. Then a smirk formed on my face as I continued. “I suppose because it would be troublesome for someone to look through the window while you’re dressing, I presume~?” I started wheezing as I saw his face turn a deep shade of red. Teasing him was really starting to become a habit. “Wha-if it’s not Itachi throwing things at me it’s you.” Giggling I covered my mouth from the intense laughing, hooking an arm around Kisame’s. “Haha, I‘m sorry, I just had to say it. I mean after all, at least end the night with some laughter. Sheesh…” I pressed my head on his arm to hide my pouting face. I swear, these guys bring out more emotions out of me I never thought I had. Not like it’s a bad thing..  
“Hahaha, no it’s alright. Even so, if I did have a big enough window in my room, I wouldn’t mind seeing your pretty eyes staring me down while I get dressed for work.” With his wide grin I looked up to him with eyes I thought was going to pop out of my head. This guy is really getting to my head, I’m not sure how much I could take from him! Now he was the one laughing and wheezing about. I pushed him a little and rushed outside, where I met Itachi sitting on the steps. “You two having fun?” he asks as if he enjoyed the exchanges. I rolled my eyes sitting beside him. “By sitting this close to hear us Itachi, I’m pretty sure you know the answer..” He chuckled a little before looking back at the night sky. Moments later Kisame walked out leaning against the doorframe. “It’s such a nice night. Really going to miss these kinds of moments.” I looked back at him side-eyed, humming in agreement. “I couldn’t agree more. But...I’m pretty sure we’ll have more of these moments...right?” I looked at Itachi as a small smile was starting to show. “Of course we will. Hopefully our route doesn’t change so we can at least pass by.” “ _sighs_ , yes, let’s hope not. I hate traveling so far.” Kisame mumbled. “Well…” I started “I’m sure things will work out. And don’t worry about lil’ ol me, I’ll be fine!” Both of the guys looked at me with assuring smiles as they leaned in giving me parting kisses. 

Of course I got a bit emotional. Good company always leaves some sort of special marking, and they sure did leave quite a big one. As I waved them goodbye, Kisame reminded me not to trip over things while they were gone.. I rolled my eyes with laughter giving him a thumbs up. 

For sure I’ll write that down as a reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps~  
> So the past few days I've been working on a bit of a project that I wanted to do for a new OC I made for it. Not exactly sure when I'll finish the concepts, but I'll be sure to update this once it's completed. For now I'll describe her in words: So basically I wanted to make an unique OC that would at least capture Kisame and Itachi's attention once they finally see and walk pass by her. Especially to Kisame he would look stunned, as if he never seen such beauty. So I made my OC to have a couple of pigments; freckles and vitiligo skin. I did a bit of research on different looks and tones it’s supposed to look like, since it’s rare to see that in art these days I wanted to make an OC of my own to represent that. Not to mention of course since Kisame is a bit insecure on how he looks, the least he can do is look up to Aya, knowing someone who accepts themselves as they are, so he too can work on that.  
> Aside from that, I really had fun making this part I of the story. I HOPE I’ll be able to work on part II. I have a few ideas in mind on what happens next. Maybe Aya will meet other Akatsuki members while out or ends up discovering the Akatsuki hideout...who knows~
> 
> My OC design posted here: https://twitter.com/EroismPro18/status/1330711292030676992?s=20


End file.
